Seattle Sorrows
by petitprincess
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the Lion King world. The two get separated and meet their favorite characters. They just expected to get out of their ASAP. But, then they ended up getting something more. Scar/OC Simba/OC. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. What's Happening

**A/N: This is a story me and sexyshewolf94 are making together. So i just wanted to give credit to her. I also would love to see reviews. One of the stories i have has 54 reviews. I have a feeling you guys can beat it. So remember to click the button below this chapter. It says Review this Chapter.**

* * *

It was another rainy day in Seattle. I was running through the neighborhood looking for my friend, Dominique's, house. The rain was so heavy I couldn't see a thing. I've been running for over 2 hours. I sighed and leaned up against, I guess a fence. I examined my soaked shoes for a little and then looked up. This was turning out to be **the** worst day ever! There was a squeaking noise behind. I snapped around and saw a bright light in my face. A person called, "What're you doing out here come in? Don't worry, I don't mind! Just follow the light."

I did as the person said. I followed where the light shined. As I got closer, the face seemed to get clearer. The person stepped aside, so I can get in. When I got inside I looked at the person on my right. The person is a woman; she had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, caramel colored skin. She also was wearing a blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants. My eyes widened. I questioned, "Dominique?"

She looked at suspiciously; then her eyes widened as well. She beamed, "Leanne!"

We both hugged each other. When she pulled away I glared at her. The smile on her face faded quickly. Then, she somehow finally noticed I was soaking wet. She smiled, "Sorry. I didn't know it would rain today. I was busy getting Da'Shawna for the bus."

I looked at the clock and it was 11:45 a.m. Da'Shawna would be getting out in 10 minutes; adding another 5 minutes to get home, assuming the streets aren't flooded. We entered the house further into the Den.

There was a beige couch up against a wall, a sliding backdoor/window, with white blinds, the floor was hardwood, there are wooden shelves on the southern wall, there were pictures of her family, there was a beige recliner near the T.V., and it was a 40inch. There was also a radio on the couch; I can't believe I didn't notice it before. It was blasted with the song _I'm Sexy and I Know It _playing. Luckily, I was used to it.

I asked her to show me to her bathroom so I can dry off.

*Bathroom*

I saw my reflection. My blackish brown hair was dripping. I sighed, "Well, It could be worse." I grabbed the towel and went out of the bathroom. Not wanting to keep Dominique waiting.

*Den*

Dominique was putting in a movie. I asked, "What're you watching?"

She quickly held up the DVD case. I looked at the title, it read _Lion King_. I thought about it. It's been a while since I've seen the movie. I just simply nodded and went into her kitchen.

_15 minutes…_

I brought a bowl full of popcorn and 2 liters of soda. I put the popcorn between us and started the movie.

**{Open, black screen}**

**{Start nature sound effects}**

**{Cue Castle screen}**

**{Fade to black}**

**{Cue lion roar in the background, calling the animals to gather to Pride Rock for the Ceremony.}**

**[THE CIRCLE OF LIFE]**

**[MS: Male Singer**

**BS: Background Singer**

**FS: Female Singer (lead)]**

**{Sunrise on African grassland (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to The Circle of Life}**

**MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba [Here comes a lion, Father]**

**BS: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]**

**{Various shots of animals raising their heads at the sunrise: rhinos, antelope, a cheetah, meerkats, storks...}**

**MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba [Here comes a lion, Father]**

**BS: Sithi uhm ingonyama**

**Ingonyama [Oh yes, it's a lion]**

**MS: Siyo Nqoba [We're going to conquer]**

**BS: Ingonyama**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [A lion and a leopard come to this open place]**

**{Repeats 5}**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)**

**{repeats 1}**

**{The Circle of Life ground forms in the BS's and holds its pattern for eight bars. It is a non-chordal BS part. The progressions are in the medium ranges of the strings. There are various pans and camera views of African animals, all moving. Coinciding with the FS pickup in the eighth bar, we first view the giraffes, panning to a long shot of all the animals in their procession}**

**[The Circle of life text]**

**FS: From the day we arrive on the planet**

**And, blinking, step into the sun**

**There's more to see than can ever be seen**

**More to do than can ever be done**

**{Camera is panning and jumping to elephants, zebras, ants, birds, storks, etc...}**

**FS: There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find than can ever be found**

**But the sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small on the endless round**

I laughed, Dominique looked at me confusingly. She asked, "What's so funny?"

I answered, "I always thought that woman singing was a guy." She rolled her eyes and kept watching.

_10 minutes later…_

**{Scar walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas into the camera over the opening bit of the song}**

**{Scar paces slowly around Ed, who is chewing on the remnants of the zebra leg}**

**Scar: {Full song} I know that your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**

**But thick as you are, pay attention**

**My words are a matter of pride**

**It's clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs**

**{On 'Pay attention', Scar angrily swats the bone away; Ed comes to abrupt attention}**

**{Waving his paw in front of Ed's blank eyes to make his point; Ed's tongue lolls out}**

**Scar: But we're talking kings and successions**

**Even you can't be caught unawares**

**{Shenzi and Banzai are laughing on a ledge behind him; on "you," Scar turns and leaps at them, throwing them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two hyenas into the air.}**

**{In the next verse, Scar is strutting theatrically along a ledge which runs around back to the floor.}**

**Scar: So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**

**Be prepared for sensational news**

**A shining new era**

**Is tiptoeing nearer**

**Shenzi: And where do we feature?**

**Scar: {Grabbing Shenzi's cheek} Just listen to teacher**

**{Shenzi rubs her cheek, which is now bruised red}**

**Scar: I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared**

**Be prepared!**

**{Scar leaps up beside Ed, who is again chewing on the bone, and here kicks him off the ledge}**

**{The three hyenas land in a pile of bones and are submerged; they reappear, each with a different horned skull on his head.}**

**{Spoken}**

**Banzai: Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?**

**Scar: For the death of the king.**

**Banzai: Why? Is he sick?**

**{Scar grabs Banzai by the throat}**

**Scar: No, fool - we're going to kill him. Simba too.**

**{Dropping Banzai back onto the floor}**

**Shenzi: Great idea! Who needs a king?**

**Shenzi (and then Banzai): {Sing-song voices, dancing around Banzai} No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!**

**Scar: Idiots! There will be a king!**

**Banzai: Hey, but you said, uh...**

**Scar: I will be king! ...Stick with me {triumphant, toothy grin}, and you'll never go hungry again!**

**Shenzi and Banzai: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!**

**{Camera reveals hundreds of more hyenas in the shadows.}**

**All Hyenas: Long live the king! Long live the king!**

Dominique shouted, "**Long live the dead king!**"

I laughed, "They can't hear you. You do know that, right?" She looked at me like I was a mental patient. I tried not to pay attention to her stare, and went back to the movie.

All the sudden the T.V. started getting fuzzy. I asked, "Is there something wrong?" Dominique shrugged. She started pressing the remote and nothing happened. Before she could turn off the T.V. a black hole formed into it. I don't know about Dominique but, I started screaming. She consoled, "Will you relax. It's inside the screen, so It can't hurt us."

Right after she said that the T.V. screen broke. The black hole started sucking everything in. The popcorn flew in. Dominique screamed, "No! Not the popcorn!"

I smacked her head. "Seriously!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt my body getting torn off the couch. But, I didn't want to get stuck in there. I actually was more surprised, that, no one in the neighborhood was coming to help. The black hole came closer to us. We swore we heard it say, "Come in. Everything is going to be fine."

We looked at each other. We took a deep breath and let go of the couch. We both screamed to the top of our lungs.

Then, there was nothing but, darkness.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? Do you like is sexyshewolf94? Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I own Leanne. But, not Dominique.**


	2. Worst First Impression

*Grassy area*

My eyes fluttered. I had no idea where I was. I called, "Dominique? Are you here?" No answer. My whole body started trembling. I tried standing up but, I, struggled. _Oh no! Am I paralyzed?_ I still tried to get up.

I didn't want to start screaming. I don't want to startle anyone. "Dominique, this isn't funny!" I called once again. Yet, there was still no answer. Finally, I sighed in defeat. But, unfortunately, I'm way too determined. With one last sighs, a hoisted myself onto my…paws? My eyes went wide. I doubt there was any water around. But, from what I could tell my paws were a creamy color.

It didn't matter; I needed to figure out where I was. I started walking. Though, I kept feeling a twinge of dread in my stomach. But, for some odd reason, I ignore it. Although, I didn't think it would get me into trouble. Only after a few yards, I fell unconscious. I slipped back into the darkness.

*Dominique's P.O.V*

I felt air whistle pass my ears. I refused to open my eyes though. But, curiosity got the best of me. My eyes fluttered open. Before I knew it I let out a scream. Somewhere, I was high up in a tree. Down below there were voices. One person yelled, "Hey! Are you okay?"

My eyes went wide. _Finally, somebody! _I have no idea why I looked down. Of course I wouldn't see them. "Yeah, I'm fine! I think I'm stuck!"

I heard murmurs down there. They probably were discussing something. A different person yelled, "Don't worry; my friend is coming to help you!"

"Okay!" That was it the conversation ended. I heard those voices before. The tree started shaking. I saw a golden blur in between the branches. My heart started pounding. Was that who I thought it was? The…thing got closer. My eyes widened once more in excitement. I was surprised I didn't scream. I was face to face with Simba. He looked like a teenager like he was in _Lion King 1 ½. _"How'd you get up here?" He asked me in a suspicious voice. I would've answered, but, I passed out.

I don't know what happened next. I didn't hear anything after, "Hurry up! Catch her!"

*My P.O.V*

My eyes opened up again. I thought I had died for a second. Maybe, I am dead. All I see is darkness. When I started getting up, I felt a sharp stitch in my ribs. Then, I remembered I got knocked down a few minutes ago. I looked around. It seemed like no one was there. I started getting-trying ignore the pain-and walked towards the entrance.

A voice asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

There was a huge lump in my throat. I struggled to swallow it down. I slowly turned around. In the back of the cave, I saw two floating green orbs. _Is that you Eye of Sauron?_ I'm so glad I said that in my head. That would've sounded so stupid. The orbs got closer towards me. The lump in my throat got bigger by the minute. I was surprised that I didn't start choking. When the person got close enough to see his figure; my heart stopped. "Where are you going?" He repeated with a more aggressive tone.

I opened my mouth but, a scream came out instead. _I'm in front of Scar! __The__ Scar! Best day, ever! It's probably gonna be my last._ It finally dawned on me. I answered, "I didn't know anyone was here. I'm sorry, Scar."

Scar back away. I put my paw over my mouth. _I'm so dead. Why did I say that? I gotta think. Think, Leanne, think!_ The only thing I was thinking of was death. Then, an idea hit me. "The reason why I know your name…is because, I've heard of your great kingship." I lied through my teeth. I followed that with a sincere smile.

He stared at me. Fear and excitement welled up inside me. He smiled, "You're a bad liar."

_Why did I think I could lie to the greatest liar in the universe? Well, Lion King Universe, of course._ My smile faded. I didn't close my eyes, but I got ready to run away. He examined me. I gave him a look of disgust. I retorted, "What were you a vulture in another life? I'm sorry; I think I have a death wish."

Scar just smiled again. _Did he think I was funny? It's hard to tell._ It was a few minutes of silence. He broke the silence, "Well, you already know my name. What about yours?"

"My name is Le…Leena." He just nodded. _This is weird. This wasn't the cold, heartless, and power hungry Scar._ _What's his plan?_ He started walking towards the exit.

Scar looked back at me. Then, quickly turned his head and left. I didn't know what to do. So, I just lay there and waited. _I wonder how Dominique is doing._

*Dominique's P.O.V*

I felt something cool hit my face. My eyes opened slowly. My vision started out blurry, but soon became clear. My eyes met Simba's amber eyes. He asked, "Are you okay?"

A squeak came out. He started laughing, "You're weird."

I nodded quickly. I kind of blushed out of embarrassment. Two figures appeared behind him. The big warthog asked, "Is she okay?"

Simba nodded, "Yeah. She's okay, Pumbaa."

While they were talking I looked at my reflection. I was a wolf, all red husky with white stockings on the legs, white going down the face, white underbelly, white under red tail and hazel eyes. I also had darker red extra fur on back of my head; like straight long hair.

A hoof tapped me on the shoulder. My attention went away from the water, I turned around quickly. Pumbaa asked, "How'd you get stuck in that tree?"

_Why didn't I think of an excuse? Then again, I did pass out._ I searched for the right words. "Well, I don't know how. I was just playing around with a friend. I got knocked out, and I was up in a tree." I lied like it was nothing.

"I know how you feel. That's happened to me once." Pumbaa looked at the ground sadly. I just stared at him weird. A voice came from behind, "Pumbaa, that's never had happen to you before."

A small meerkats came from behind. He sent me a glare. I was taken aback by it. He asked, "How come we haven't seen you here before?"

I swallowed down a lump. I hadn't thought that far either. Luckily, Simba stopped him, "Quit it, Timon! She's just new around here! So, what's your name?"

"My name is…uh…Ula." I came up with a stupid name. Simba smiled at me though. I couldn't help but smile back. He replied, "Well, Ula, welcome to Africa. I'm Simba; these are my friends, Timon and Pumbaa."

I nodded. "Please to meet you." Pumbaa said quite formally. Timon just sent me an uncomfortable stare. My ears lay against my head. Simba consoled, "Don't worry, he'll come around. C'mon we'll show you around." I nodded and followed the three.

I sighed. _I wonder how Leanne is doing._

* * *

_What do you think? Do you like it? Pretty, please review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King character. I don't own Dominique. I own Leanne/Leena**


	3. We Are So Lonely

*My P.O.V*

It felt like eternity waiting for Scar. But, I thought if I walked out, he'd be right there around the corner. Just waiting for me to make my escape, and when I do, he'll slowly rip me apart, laughing at my pain. The thought just sent chills up and down my body. I still wondered what was taking him so long.

How I wish that I didn't leave my house. Instead of waiting for someone who possibly left me to rot. _I'm done waiting. If I die, I'll miss you Dominique._ I took a deep breath and walked outside. My eyes were squeezed shut. I just waited for the attack. That never actually came.

Instead a soft voice asked, "Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and a creamy lioness was in front of me. I was blushing out of embarrassment a little. I nodded. She smiled at me. "What's your name?" She asked suspiciously. "Leena," I replied, "I'm new around here…obviously."

The lioness giggled. She introduced, "I'm Sarafina. What're you doing in Scar's den?" _That's a good question._ I hadn't really thought about it. I half expected them to be hunting or lounging around. Before I could say anything someone asked, "Am I interrupting?"

Sarafina's sweet face turned into an icy glare. I turned around and saw Scar. My whole body was shaking, I didn't show it though. "I need to talk to you Scar." Sarafina demanded.

Scar whispered to me, "I'll be right back." I don't know if he was being kind or not. Either way, I was still scared. I watched the two argue with each other. _There's no way those two had cubs together. I don't know who started all that, but it's just ridiculous. _

I crept back inside of Scar's den. It was so dark inside of here, despite the opening. I guess he literally _is_ a _dark_ character. Scar entered in the den. He consoled, "There's no reason to be frightened, as long as _you_ don't get on _my_ bad side."

I squeaked, "That's why I'm afraid." I looked at the ground trying to avoid eye contact for two reasons. One: Because I'm afraid, and two: I normally I'm a shy person. While I was looking down I saw a coconut shell filled with water. I finally saw my reflection. I had dark brown fur, light brown eyes, and my underbelly is creamy. I also had bangs that covered my right eye.

I whispered, "I'm not thirsty." There was no answer. He just simply pulled the shell away from me. There was silence for a few minutes. I asked, "What do you want with me? Am I in trouble for trespassing or something? I'm sorry, I just need to know."

Scar shook his head. "You're not in trouble. I can't be nice?"

I growled, "No! You're cold, selfish, and merciless. What's wrong with me?"

I jumped back. He didn't do anything…again. Is he alright? My eyes were stuck on the cave floor. I looked up after a few seconds. He disappeared…again. This time I wasn't afraid to go out. The lionesses were gone, they probably went out hunting. There were a lot of hyenas around. Those hyenas made me stay inside the den.

Someone consoled, "You know you're lucky that Scar's so nice to you." I jumped at the person's…err…animal's voice. I turned around and a female hyena was talking to me.

She introduced, "The name's Shenzi. What's yours?"

I whispered and squeaked at the same time, "It's L-Leena."

Shenzi smiled at me. It was the same smile Scar gave me. Her smile didn't scare me as much. Shenzi asked, "Why are you so scared?"

I gave her a questionable look. I ranted, "It's Scar! He's terrifying. I don't know if he's going to kill me or not. Plus, I'm kind of not supposed to be here."

Shenzi shook her head. She explained, "It seems like he really trusts you. Trust me, you'll be fine. What do you mean you're not supposed to be here?" I didn't know if I should be calm or not. But, she seemed nice enough. So, I just nodded. Boy, I hope she's right. I sighed, "It doesn't matter."

*Dominique's P.O.V*

They showed me the whole jungle. It's as beautiful as it is on the movie. They went off to go find grubs. I declined, there's no way you're gonna make me eat a bug. Not even for a billion dollars. Well maybe for a billion dollars. I kept looking at my reflection. It was too hard to believe that this is real.

A voice behind me joked, "You didn't strike me as a vain person." I jumped and quickly turned around. It was just Simba. I sighed, "Don't do that to me."

He laughed at me. "Sorry. You never explained anything about your friend."

My ears perked up. I didn't even know what Leanne even looked like. _Well, she always talked about lions. But, she also loves cheetahs. Then again, they don't say much about cheetahs in this movie. So, I'll just go with a lioness._ I explained, "Well, she's a lioness. She kind of found me. When, I ran away from…home one day."

Simba's eyes looked sympathetic. He asked, "Why did you run away?"

Should I say that I felt guilty? No. I can't do that. He'll wonder why. I took a deep breath, "I got upset over a family member's death. I kind of feel uncomfortable about it."

I looked at Simba; he looked like he was about to cry. Like when he figured out that his father's dead. I asked, "Are you okay? Has this happened before?"

Simba looked at me. He sighed, "I saw my father die. When, I was just a cub. His death happened in the gorge. It was my fault."

I screamed, "No you didn't! It was," I quickly covered my mouth. Simba had his head cocked. He shook his head, "How do you know?"

I shook my head. I recovered, "I don't know. My mom always told me not to…blame things on you. You know, just as long as you're not the murderous type. You don't seem like a murderer. Are you Simba?"

Simba looked at his paws. He shook his head, "I know I'm not. It's just that…well, I kind of,"

He got interrupted by Timon, "So, what's going on with you two?"

Pumbaa informed, "Timon, I think they were having a private conversation. Maybe, we should come back next time."

Timon laughed, "Whatever Simba has to say he can say it in front of us."

Simba looked at me. He just smiled. He said, "Nah. We weren't really saying anything important."

Timon and Pumbaa just shrugged. He looked back at me and whispered, "I tell you about it later." I nodded to him. They went off deeper into the jungle.

I didn't know whether to follow or not. So, I just went to sleep.

_8 minutes later…_

I woke up and stretched out. I looked around. I was about to start panicking. But, then remembered they just went off into the jungle. The problem was I didn't know where. I just went off in a random direction.

After a few minutes, I came across the lake where Nala and Simba are during _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_ I dipped my head down to get a drink. In the corner of my eye, I swore I saw someone. It didn't seem like it mattered. So, I just simply shrugged it off. When I dipped my head down again, something dragged me down under. There was nothing but darkness. I feared the worse.

I started panicking. I had absolutely no idea what _it _was. So, I just followed any normal person's instinct and kicked it. Then, I bit down into its leg. After a while it let me go and I swam back up. I gasped for air and quickly went back on (shore?) land. A person asked me, "Why did you do that?"

I turned around and it was Timon. "I didn't know what it was. So, I just," I stopped.

I covered my mouth. Simba came out of the water with bleeding bite marks on his leg. My eyes went wide. I thought I was going to cry. I apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. I didn't mean to."

Simba didn't say anything. _They _didn't say anything. They just walked away and left me alone. I went down and covered my face with my foreleg. I was alone. There was no one but, guilt as my company.

*My P.O.V*

Shenzi and I talked for a while. Most of the conversation was about Scar. She even thought I liked him. But, that's absurd. I can't like him. At least I don't think I can.

Another hyena alerted, "Shenzi, you better get out of here. Scar's comin' back. Hey! Who's that?"

Shenzi sighed, "I'll tell you later. Nice talkin' to ya." I nodded my head. So far, I have made two friends. Sarafina and Shenzi, those two seem nice. Well, I know Sarafina is nice. I'm not too sure about Shenzi. I'm also not sure about Scar. _He's a very mysterious character. I guess I'll keep an eye on him, not too close though._

Scar, came back inside the cave. My tail got tucked in between my legs. I was scared out of my mind. I don't even know why. He had an antelope carcass in his mouth. I made a disgusted face. I wasn't very fond of the idea of dead animals. It kind of grossed me out. He set it down in front of me. I didn't know what to do. Honestly, just looking at the once living creature; made me lose my appetite pretty fast.

I shook my head, "No, thank you. I'm not that hungry."

He just nodded, "Suit yourself, Leena."

There was more silence between us. I was actually used to it; since I'm mostly quiet. He asked, "Is that true what you said?" I just looked up at him. "True? What did I say?" I asked suspiciously. He just shrugged it off.

I kind of felt uncomfortable. This was a Disney villain that I absolutely love. Actually love is an understatement, I adore him. But, yet I'm frightened by him. _I don't think I can sit through this any longer._

I whispered, "Is it alright if I go out?"

Scar snapped, "What!"

I jumped back. I sighed, "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

He glared at me and ate the carcass. I was stuck inside the cave with a crazy murderer. There was nothing but fear in my mind. _When will this end?_

* * *

**Looks like me and Dominique have a lot of problems. This is honestly how i would react if i actually met Scar. I don't know about sexyshewolf94. Anyway, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King character. I only own Leanne/Leena**


	4. Getting a Little Better

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been having a hard time with this chapter. I promise i won't keep you guys waiting so long anymore. Especially you Queen Mufasa94. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

*Dominique's P.O.V*

I sat there for a while wishing I could turn back the clock. I didn't know it was him underwater. I just feel so awful. I whispered, "I can't believe I did that. Maybe, I can find them somewhere. If not, I might as well just leave."

I made my decision. I got up and went searching for the others. It may take me a while. But, it doesn't matter, as long as I at least find Simba and apologize.

_1 hour later…_

I ended up back where I met them. I searched the whole jungle and still couldn't find them. I started to cry again. It seemed hopeless. Then again, I wouldn't be around me either; I hurt their best friend. _I'm so stupid._

"You're not stupid."

I picked my head up and saw Simba. My eyes went wide. For some weird reason, I found myself nuzzling him. I backed up obviously embarrassed. I asked, "Does your leg still hurt. I'm so,"

"There's no need to apologize. It's fine. You didn't leave _that_ deep of a cut." He interrupted. But, I don't care if he did; it was nice hearing him say that. He continued, "Do you remember when I told you, it was my fault about killing my father?"

I nodded. "The reason why I say that is because…I was practicing my roar in the Gorge. And this stampede of wildebeest came. I thought everything would be fine when my dad saved me. But…then I saw him fall into the stampede. That _I_ caused." He explained.

I felt so angry listening to him saying that. Mostly because, his own uncle would manipulate him into thinking that he killed his father, especially at such a young age. I asked, "Well, maybe did you think that…something must've startled them up there? I mean, I doubt that _roar_ could scare them."

Simba looked at me suspiciously. He asked, "How would you know what it sounded like?"

My heart stopped for a few seconds. I stammered, "W-Well I-I…Anyway, you really shouldn't think that way."

He got up closer to me. He had a stern look on his face. "Ula, you didn't answer my question. How would _you_ know?"

I started backing away. He just started getting closer to me. To avoid his blazing stare, I looked down at the ground. I mumbled, "I, uh, well you see…Ahhh!"

I fell into a mud pit. I picked up my head and he started laughing at me. I growled. Then an idea came to mind. I lunged at him and pulled him into the mud. We both started wrestling each other. There was a voice, "I have a feeling they want privacy."

I looked up and saw Timon and Pumbaa. Timon asked, "What're you doing?"

Simba laughed, "We can't have a little fun."

He got out of the mud and shakes it off. Timon groaned, "Don't get that on me."

Pumbaa disagreed, "Well it's on me, and I don't mind."

"No offense Pumbaa, but you're a pig." Timon stated. I giggled. I went little farther than Simba to shake off. The four of us started walking together. Things were starting to look up.

*My P.O.V*

I fell asleep after a while. When, I woke up; Scar was gone…yet again. I swear this lion could have his own magic act. I took a step outside and walked to Pride Rock. I hoped to find Sarafina. Luckily, she was there. I asked, "Sarafina?"

She turned around and smiled. She asked, "Oh Leena, what're you doing here?"

I thought it wasn't the best time to ask. But, if he won't tell me, who will? I asked, "Do you know what Scar has planned for me?"

Sarafina shrugged. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. He does these things for a reason. But, he hasn't done anything to you yet, well not physically. Has he been exhibiting weird behavior?"

I thought for a little bit. I asked, "Is being nice a weird behavior?"

She laughed, "Definitely."

I kind of giggled. I obviously already knew the answer. Then I thought back to his question. _Is that true, what you said?_ The real question is: What did I say?

Sarafina looked at me. She asked, "Are you okay?"

I snapped back into reality and nodded. I looked back at the cave. "You may want to go back there. He could be looking for you. You know, since he's so nice."

The last part was a joke, but I didn't really find it funny. Although despite it being a joke, I ended up going back down there. When I was halfway there, I remembered what I had said to him. _No! You're cold, selfish, and merciless._ I felt kinda bad for saying that. I didn't know if he was hurt by it or not. Also, what does he want? It's driving me crazy!

I got inside the cave and he was there. I started backing up thinking that he's upset. It was weird though, everything started looking blurry. I grunted. Scar heard me. I saw him jogging up to me. But, then that's it. After that I saw darkness.

_20 minutes later…_

I woke up on the floor again. I looked up and saw Shenzi sleeping a few feet away but, still in front of me. I guess she thought I would wake up frantic. I cleared my throat. Her eyes flickered open. She yawned, "Oh, you're up. Are you okay?"

I nodded. I asked, "What happened?"

She explained, "You passed out. I've never seen Scar so…well, scared."

I didn't believe her one bit. That has to be a joke. I questioned, "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Of course I am. Who'd you think brought you in here? He nursed you back to health. If he wasn't king, he would've stayed by your side. He may be a little irritating at times, but I think he can be a little thoughtful."

My eyes widened. I've never really expected him to be like this. Then again, she could be lying. _Has he been thinking about what I said to him?_ It's going to be interesting the next few days.

Shenzi asked, "Do you need some time alone?"

I nodded. She left out. I really did needed some alone time. I'm going to need some time to think about this.

* * *

**Romance! It's coming up really soon. Although, i'm saying this now NO LEMONS! I would never do that. I guess i'd feel uncomfortable. Then again, in one of my stories i made Scar a rapist. Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Leena. **


	5. It's Such A Wonderful Thing

*My P.O.V*

I paced around in his den. I was so confused. In the movie Scar was just plan nasty and horrible. Now, I come in and all the sudden he cares about someone else other than himself. Was this some trick? Is he getting me ready for something? There were footsteps but, I didn't turn to see who it was. A voice exclaimed, "I see you're awake!"

I turned around and saw Zazu. I sighed, "Scar isn't here."

He flew up on my shoulder. "I know. I saw him by the…well what used to be a little bit of the Water Hole. I tried to give him my report. But, all he did was snarl at me. Did you have anything to do with it?"

I think I felt my heart sunk when he said that. Was I making Scar upset or confused? I don't even know. I looked at Zazu and ordered, "Take me to him."

He nodded and started flying out the den. I quickly followed him. There was something I needed to figure out right away. Sure enough, Scar was out by the Water Hole. Shenzi was with him too. He paced back and forth and he added a few growls at times. I started walking towards him. Zazu whispered, "If you need anything just roar."

He flew away. A lump had set in my throat and it got bigger with every step I took. I squeaked, "Scar?"

He snapped his head at me and sent me a nasty glare. Shenzi gave me the same stare. The one thing I could think of is: _I'm so screwed._ I asked, "Is there something I did?"

He growled, "Yes there is. A few of the hyenas have complained that you're having too much contact with the lionesses. They think that _you're_ planning a regicide with them."

I was taken aback. "You don't believe them, right?" I asked still stunned. He sighed, "Of course I don't. But, I can't be thought of as an unfair king. So, I'm going to do something that I should've done from the beginning."

He and Shenzi started advancing towards me. At that point, I felt like running away but I was too stunned. I stuttered, "W-What are y-y-you gonna do?"

I laid my body against the ground and he just closer to me. He kept the same glower on his face. He started, "Leena?"

I answered, "Yes."

"I need you to-"

Shenzi interrupted, "He wants _you_ to be _his_ Queen!"

My eyes went wide and I was speechless. His glower broke and his eyes turned back into their normal state. He groaned, "Shenzi!"

She apologized, "I'm sorry, but the suspense was killing me."

"_I _was supposed to tell her that."

"Well, you still can." She suggested.

He rolled his eyes and continued, "Leena, will you…well, will you be my Queen?"

I know you're probably thinking that I don't know him well enough. But, I've seen the movie a zillion times, I know how he is. The problem is he doesn't know _me_ well. He tested, "Well?"

A huge smile went across my face. I shouted, "**Yes!**"

I leapt at him and he fell to the ground. I nuzzled him and he returned it. Can you say: Best day ever?

* * *

*Dominique's P.O.V*

It started getting dark. Timon and Pumbaa were already asleep. I was going to sleep, but Simba wanted to show me something first. I had no idea what he wanted to show me, but I still followed him. We went through the dense forest and then we came to our destination. It was where I accidentally injured him. I groaned, "If you wanted to get revenge for what I did to you, you could've just said so."

He shook his head. He explained, "No it's nothing like that. Wait for it."

I just gave him a weird stare. After a few seconds, all these lightning bugs started flashing. It was so beautiful. It made this 10 times more beautiful than it ever did in the movie. I whispered in awe, "It's so beautiful. This is what you wanted to show me."

"You kind of have been having a bad day. So, I just thought this'll take off the edge. It seems like it is working." He explained. I looked back at all the fireflies. It kind of reminded me of what Timon said to Pumbaa, when they were looking at the stars. I asked, "Do you ever come out here?"

He nodded. "When I need to clear my head, I do."

We both looked at each other. His eyes went wide. I asked, "What's wrong?"

He replied, "I never noticed how beautiful you are."

I just smiled at him. "Well, I never noticed how cheesy you could be. So, I guess we both discovered something." I joked. We both laughed. The next thing I knew is that we started leaning towards each other, like we were about to kiss. But, a voice stopped us. It asked, "What're you two doing?"

We both turned our head and it was Pumbaa. He looked tired, so he probably couldn't tell what we were about to do. I don't know about Simba, but I felt embarrassed. He covered, "Uh, we were just about to go get some sleep. Isn't that right, Ula?"

_Ula, why did I even change my name?_ I thought. I nodded to him. Pumbaa groggily said, "Oh, okay."

He started walking back. We followed shortly behind. I felt awkward; we were almost about to kiss, and I'm supposed to pretend like nothing happened. That's gonna be hard. I thought it would be kind of cramped if I went into that little nest with them, so I fell asleep beside them. When I started drifting, I felt something peck my cheek. I lifted my head and saw Simba walking back to the nest. I smiled at him. That night, I fell asleep very happy.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Sorry that it took me a while to do. I just wanted to make sure everything was in place, i guess. Anyway, it seems like things are already heating up for Dominique and Leanne. The problem is: Will the others accept their decision? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I don't own Dominique Queen Mufasa94 owns her. I only own Leena/Leanne.**


End file.
